reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Everett Knox
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender = Male |location = Town of MacFarlane's Ranch in Hennigan's Stead, New Austin |affiliations = |weapon = }} '}} is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Nothing is known of Everett's background, besides the fact that he must have some sort of medical experience. He owns the Doctor's Office in MacFarlane's Ranch, where he sells numerous medical items. The extent of his medical credentials are unknown. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' The player can purchase supplies (such as medicine and snake oil) from his office, as well as sell various supplies and materials to him. His office is in a small one-room building near the campfire where the ranch workers and residents congregate at night. There is one bed in it, and sometimes a patient can be found sleeping in it. He can sometimes be seen playing horseshoes. ''Undead Nightmare'' During Undead Nightmare, Everett appears to abandon his office and the ranch, and instead can be found across New Austin. He can be found assisting in the defense of Armadillo, where he is usually stationed on either the balcony above the Gunsmith or on the roof of the freight station. He also appears to manage the Missing Persons task at Fort Mercer, giving John Marston his reward and the congratulations of the missing person's loved ones for turning them in. He is also the protagonist in a random encounter that can be experienced throughout New Austin. He will have set up a temporary research camp in the field, with a Gatling Gun installation for defence. He will be conducting research and experiments on the undead in the hope of finding a breakthrough. He will request that Marston bring him a hogtied undead to conduct his experiments on. Initially, he will only ask for one, but later will ask for two (he will say that research requires consistency in order to justify this added request). Quotes on how to deal with the Undead}} on the Undead outbreak}} inviting Marston to his camp}} on the Undead outbreak}} requesting that Marston bring him an Undead}} thanking the player}} Trivia *He appears to share a character head with Carnelious Wolfe, Charlie Bengle, Dewey Greenwood, Edgar Critchley, Gilroy Massey and Orison Pratt. He and Pratt also wear similar suits, which sometimes causes them to be confused for each other. * After bringing in a missing person to Fort Mercer, Everett will sometimes take out his gun and begin shouting out threats at some nonexistent undead. * During the Undead Nightmare random encounter, the player can sometimes loot the chest at Everett's camp without prompting him to attack. * While armed and willing to fight the Undead (even going out in the field to conduct experiments), in the main game he will run away from confrontations and will not pull out a weapon under any circumstances. * When defending Armadillo and on the balcony above the gunsmith, the undead could, in theory, reach Everett easily by climbing the stairs. However, they do not climb the stairs under any conditions. This can be observed by alerting them and running up the stairs; they will stop pursuing Marston the moment he climbs up the stairs. This is likely to provide both Everett and the player safe vantage points to shoot the undead from, and can be observed in other locations where zombies could reach survivors. *Everett may be related to Randolph Knox, a marshal in Blackwater. There is also a Gideon Knox buried at Coot's Chapel. *When proposing to trade items with Knox, he will sometimes say "I'm a doctor, not a trader! (laughs) Just kiddin'!" This is likely a reference to the catchphrase of Doctor "Bones" McCoy, a major character in the Star Trek TV show and films, who would often use this phrase to imply he doesn't know much about a specific subject or would rather avoid performing a task he is not qualified for (eg. "I'm a doctor, not a physicist!"). Related Content de:Everett Knox Category:Characters in Redemption